leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senna/@comment-44280317-20191030170437/@comment-7709681-20191030232726
> It's a lot of guess work on both sides. Surely, that's why been playtesting and seeing other player's gameplay. > In the end though she is weak early game strong late game as either ADC or Support. Surely, but that last little time unfortunately. Once she reaches her first 20 stacks her damperings aren't noticeable. > Also tribute items that give gold for damaging enemies penalize minion kills so it is only viable on Support Senna. Sure, but Tribute triggering out of Wraiths plus her Innate's Adaptive-Force-to-AP for the SE itemline means that the best choice is to start with SE regardless of which role she chooses, and having the ability to reliably start with a gold-income item on a snowballing champion is quite strong, too strong even. > The new support items also disable the tribute function at tier 3 which takes only 1500g currently. 1) It takes 1000g, not 1500g, 2) it consides too the gold from the passive generation per second, not just Tribute's, 3) And? She still keeps the gold per second passive at the last upgrate. > So Support Senna will still have low gold intake. Irrelevant when has passive gold income as an ADC and either roles gains infinite offensive stats that particularly offset the low gold income as a Support. > Although minion executing support items are somewhat viable on ADC Senna it is not really optimal option. Right now building Spellthief's Edge as the starting item is the best choice regardless. In comparison to Doran's Blade, the higher AD is irrelevant when she gains AD by her own, and trading the life steal for passive gold income is a risky but worthy trade. The only significant difference is the reduced bonus HP in comparison. Having a bit of both Doran's Blade and Cull has worked thus far. > ADC Senna will have trouble keeping up with enemies until she can roam in the mid game cause she doesn't appear to have good wave clear power. She has good wave clear, just has troubles last hitting with her basic attacks. She ain't much about roaming, at least not alone. Her priority is to stick to an ally at all times to keep getting stacks until she can defend herself, which happens around the +40 stacks, and at that point she should have about two finished items. > She is very vulnerable to ADCs that dive or diving supports. Like most ADCs, and with the absurd amount of stats she gets is comprehensive. > She only has a flash and E as escape tools. Her E is not a good escape tool since it only camoflages you and nearby allies. You'd be surprised, if you can give MS somehow to allies and yourself it works wonders. Also, would not count Flash, is a summoner spell that everyone has access to. She has W's root and, most importantly, E obscuring her. She only passes through troubles if she doesn't re-engages, doesn't get gap-closed or if opponents have either burst or hard-CC that doesn't require a target, then is a easy escape... which ain't different from any other champion with camouflage. > So if the enemy is close enough they can still target her, she is also still subject to skill shots. Also she is always in the middle of the mist which has a glowing green dot to show where she is so its not hard to aim for her. So just like Akali's rework used to do, except the smoke moves with her. > So its really recommended if she can have a support that can peel for her to give her time to escape if she gets dived. If played as an ADC, I agree on this. > Although later on when she has the extra range diving her gets hard due to how far away she is but if she gets ganked its not much better. And that's an issue right now, no matter what you do she always reaches that sweet point where she becomes a sitting duck that kills you from 1-2 shots from afar. Eventually her basic attacks are equivalent to Caitlyn having her AAs permanently empowered, even building as a Support, but is much worse for the enemy to deal with when building as an ADC. > Running her as an ADC could be seen as when Taric and Sona ran as a duo and alternated between supports. Requires a lot of set up to work well but it gets pretty powerful when done right. Not really, running her as an ADC feels similar to say a Kalista: You improve your Support's ability to support you, but not viceversa.